johnnys_orgsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sam
|Alliances2 = Yeetbois (former) |Challenges2 = 6 |Votes2 = 5 |Days2= 31 |Currently1 = Jury Member |Season = 6 |Place = (6/18) |Tribes = |Alliances = Antu Alliance Antuang Alliance (reneged) |Challenges = 4 |Votes = 6 |Days= 35 |Season3 = 12|Tribes3 = |Place3 = (6/20)|Votes3 = 4|Days3 = 36|Challenges3 = 7|Currently2 = Jury Member}} Sam is a contestant on Survivor: Patagonia, Survivor: Sicily and Survivor: Fitzroy Island. Sam started on the Antu tribe where he used his social bonds with Gavin and McCloud to put himself in a power position. When the tribes merged Sam went on an immunity run that made the other castaways fear him as a huge threat moving forward, and he convinced Kevin to flip to the Antuang Alliance solidifying a majority. At the Remerge, Sam made a costly mistake in believing McCloud had convinced Louise to vote out Gavin and decided to make a move which backfired and resulted in his new found ally, A.T., being voted out. After being pushed into the minority, Sam convinced McCould to use his Hidden Immunity Idol on him fearing the votes would be going his way. When Sam lost the immunity challenge on Day 35 he was voted out due to being feared as a big jury threat. Sam returned for Survivor: Sicily where he helped organize the Yeetbois alliance, colloquially known by others as the Circlejerk. Sam proved dominant throughout his stay, aiding in the blindsides of A.T., Jack, Gregory, Roxy and Joe. Shortly after the merge, Sam found himself in possession of a Hidden Immunity Idol as well as the Super Mario (the Quickie). His many advantages combined with his strong challenge skills and his efforts to replace Kevin with Saurabh led to his alliance growing fearful of him and blindsiding him at the final 8, with Sam playing neither advantage despite Saurabh warning him to do so. Profile Name: Personal Claim to Fame: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: Three Words to Describe You: SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Why Should You Be Cast on SURVIVOR: Survivor: Patagonia ... Voting History In , Sam used a Colored Pen, allowing him to double his vote against Gavin. Also, McCloud used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Sam, negating 2 votes against him. In , Jasper used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Brendan, negating Sam's vote against him. Survivor: Sicily ... Voting History In , AJ originally won Individual immunity, but gave it to Sam during Tribal Council. In , Sam incurred a punishment for breaking a rule, resulting in him losing his vote at this tribal council. Trivia * Sam was the last person to receive a vote in . * Sam is the third person to use a Colored Pen in JPORG History. * Sam played the most amount of days of any contestant, totaling 102. ** He is also currently the only contestant to make it to triple digits. Category:Antu Tribe Category:Galaxia Tribe Category:Males Category:Survivor: Patagonia Category:6th Place Category:Turmoiled Players Category:Patagonia Jurors Category:8th Place Category:Survivor: Sicily Category:Simeto Tribe Category:Fuco Tribe Category:Sicily Jurors Category:Returning Players Category:12th Voted Out Category:6th Jury Member Category:Day 35 Category:4th Jury Member Category:Day 31